


the importance of caller ID

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Felix is a dick, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Roleplay, Self-Hatred, Simmons is a good bro, emotional blackmail, wash has a suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felix decides to be a lil fuckboy and fuck shit up, tucker is a self-loathing prick who decides to keep in all of his man angst, and wash has a suit kink.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>role between me and destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline from tumblr adapted onto here</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of caller ID

**Author's Note:**

> "Only when I stop to think about it
> 
> I hate everything about you  
> Why do I love you?  
> I hate everything about you  
> Why do I love you?
> 
> Every time we lie awake  
> After every hit we take  
> Every feeling that I get  
> But I haven't missed you yet"  
> -Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About You"

Tucker loosened the cobalt blue tie that he borrowed from Church. He was pissed. He was tired. He had just spent two hours listening to some attorney tell him that his uncle’s death was a godsend in his case. He was to buy a house–buy not rent, a house not an apartment–get three character witnesses–one male, one female, and one family member–and shave his fucking head because apparently his natural fucking hair was too delinquent looking.

And, on top of that, Grif was late picking him up.

Which is why, whenever his phone rang, he didn’t look twice before answering the call and starting in, “Listen here, you fat fuck, you’re forty-five minutes late and you now owe me dinner.”

“I’ll take that action. We all know what I’m interested in eating.” Felix responded, in a vaguely amused tone. He was good at what he did, nobody could argue that.

Tucker’s breath left him in whoosh of air, his jaw clenching as anger and anxiety iced over his veins. “How did you get this number?” He asked, proud of himself whenever his voice didn’t waver.

Felix propped his feet up on his coffee table.

“I stole it off someone’s phone while they weren’t looking at the party. Just like I stole the air out of that boy toy’s lungs. Damn, he was tasty. All terrified and submissive then feisty and furious. Just like flipping a switch. It must be all that pent up sexual frustration from being stuck with you in bed. Ugh, boooooriinng. But, you and little Washy poo haven’t done the deed yet, have you? That’s good. I was hoping to fuck him before you got the chance.”

“You’re not gonna touch him,” Tucker growled into the phone. “Do you understand me? Do whatever the hell you want with me, but he is off limits. I’m not gonna pretend to understand your sicko fascination with ruining everything, but you don’t touch him.”

Felix pouted. “But that’s the problem, Babe. I don’t want you. Been there, done that. I want him, and we both know that I get what I want. In the end, nobody can resist this. Didn’t you see the way he moved under my hands before he realized you were watching? I know what he really needs. He’s just denying it to himself out of shame. But I’m as shameless as they get. You're just being stupid if you think you can stop it.”

“No, he’s not like you. He wouldn’t do that,” Tucker denied, hands curling into fists. Wash wouldn’t do that. Wash loved him. He promised never to leave him. He wouldn’t.

“Maybe you're right, babe. But I’m not picky on the consensual issue. In fact, it get me even harder thinking about me finding him alone away from all your little friends and finding a way to drug him. He seems like a pretty physical match for me, so I talked to a guy I know. He’s got a strain of shit that makes it hard for them to move, but they can think and talk and scream all they want. I just really loved the sound of that.” He hummed and paused for a moment, and let his voice drop lower. “I’m palming myself right now thinking about how much he’d scream.   
Can’t wait to put that pretty mouth to a really good use, you know. Don’t worry, I’d still make it real romantic like you always liked. Candles. Music. I’d even through some broken glass on the bed, make him feel right at home.”

“This phone call is harassment,” Tucker growled, trying not to pay attention to the way his entire body was shaking. “And those threats were recorded. If you come anywhere near Wash, I’m calling the fucking police and you jerk off in a holding cell. And I'm not your babe anymore, Felix.”

Felix laughed. “You're still as stupid as when we were together. When are you gonna get it through that ape skull of yours too start thinking about the bigger picture? If you keep making rash decisions without thinking about the consequences, David’s gonna pay the price. Let’s take this one step at a time. Aren’t you starting to wonder how I found out more about your boyfriend’s past than you even know yet?”

“I don’t care!” Tucker yelled into the phone. “I really don’t, Felix. I don’t care how you know. I don’t care why you’re doing this, what you think you’re going to gain, or how you got your intell. For all I know there’s a police report or a hospital report about it. I don’t care, I just want you as far away from the people I love as possible.”

Felix tasted his tongue. “Rash, rash, rash. You really should care. You could put me in prison and you’d be less safe then you are now. You see, babe, I’ve been in contact with the person that knows our dear Washington better than anyone else. Me and Maine get along quite well. Right now he’s under the impression Wash moved away to go to an out of state college, thanks to yours truly. And if I were to be compromised by you opening your mouth, I’d open mine and tell him that, my bad, turns out he’s right at home, and I’d tell him how happy and confident he’s gotten, convince him to go finish the job he started. I really wouldn’t want that, wouldn’t want him to come destroy my treat before I get to taste it, so how about you do the smart thing for once and keep your mouth shut?”

Tucker’s entire body tensed. “What do you want?” He growled.

“I want you to break up with him. It’s for the best in the end. Trust me on that. I now more than you do, you breaking it off will be doing him a favor. He’s such a poor little soul, he deserves more than you.” Felix grinned to himself, he could almost taste Tucker’s pain. Nothing got him quite as hot as all his plans coming together.

Tucker let out a hollow laugh and shook his head, “No, I…I need him.”

Felix moved forward slightly, voice shifting from smug amusement to a low, serious tone with a sharp edge.

“If you don’t you’ll only hurt him in the end. We all know you're gonna end up like that old man of yours. He knows it too. And even in the short run, if you don’t break it off, I’ll make you regret it sooner than you think.”

Tucker swallowed thickly. He didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. “Why are you doing this?” He asked Felix, tone colored in desperation and sorrow. 

Felix laughed. “It’s just who I am. I get what I want. ”

“Not this time,” Tucker vowed.

“You're really gonna be stubborn, aren’t you? Have it your way. See you soon, babe.” Felix said, then hung up and leaned back again with a happy sigh. This was going to be fun.

Tucker clenched his jaw and tried to keep his breathing regulated. He heard the call end and immediately went through his phone to find Wash’s number.

The problem was, though, if Wash heard him like this, all frazzled and terrified, he’d know that something was up. So, after about ten minutes of internal debating, he sent Wash a text that read simply: _Hey_. and Grif a text that read: _You’re an hour late._

Wash looked up from his notebook when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and smiled when he saw it was Tucker.

_What’s up, babe?_

Tucker flinched visually at the nickname as Simmons pulled up next to the road, ranting about Grif.

_Just got through with the meeting._

Wash flopped onto his bed and decided to take a break from writing.

_I hope it wasn’t too bad. Want me to come over?_

Tucker slid into the car, barely getting a greeting in before Simmons started in on complaining about Grif. Good to know that some things stayed the same.

_No I need to think about some things_

_I love you_

Wash wondered if he could text it, if he couldn’t say it. No, he had to say it first.

_I get it. If you need me I’ll be there. How are you?_

Tucker leaned his head back.

_Confused, a little pissed. How about you?_

Wash frowned.

_Good. Home alone._

_Studying?_

Tucker knew that Wash had been super tripped up after the encounter with Felix at the party and he had only just been able to start functioning in relation to school.

_Trying to. Having a hard time focusing._

Tucker frowned.

_Is the texting distracting you? You could text me after you’re finished._

_No, I’m taking a break anyway. I guess my mind is just in a different place in general, but I’m still making progress, it’s fine. Wanna go to lunch somewhere tomorrow or something?_

Wash stared up at the ceiling, sighing. This would all be worth it, but Tucker deserved better.

_Flowers is taking me house hunting tomorrow, but I wouldn’t say no to a late night dinner tonight of take out?_

Tucker frowned at himself, but sent the message. If Felix was going to blackmail and harass him, he’d make the most out of the time that he had with Wash.

Wash grinned happily down at the phone.

_Sounds like a plan. Chinese or pizza?_

_The greasiest of pizzas._

Tucker sighed and scraped his hand over his face.

_You know I love you a lot, right?_

Wash frowned nervously.

_Of course I do. Is something wrong?_

_Sorry, its nothing to worry about. Just want you to know. <3_

Tucker fidgeted with his phone, not being able to outright lie to Wash. He was just one big ball of anxiety, a civil war of tell him vs don’t fucking tell him waging itself in his mind. Simmons glanced over at him worriedly.

“Is everything okay? Did the meeting go south?”

“Nah,” Tucker shook his head. “Well, I mean it did. My attorney is racist and just a dick all together, but…that’s not why I’m upset. And I don’t know if I can tell you why, because you will literally tell everybody.”

_Okay, that’s good._

Washington replied, looking down at the phone suspiciously.

“Okay, fine, I may be a blabber mouth most of the time, but you know I can manage to calm it up if it’s really important, thank you very much.” Simmons retorted.

_So how’re you doing regarding triggers and such today?_

Tucker sighed heavily. “Don’t fucking turn around and tell Grif or Sarge, do you understand me?”

Well, that was a loaded question.

_Today is a pretty good day. Why? You can talk to me about anything, I can handle it, babe._

“I swear, I won’t. You can trust me. I’m mad at them right now anyone.” Simmons replied.

Tucker flinched at the endearment, trying not to think about it in Felix’s voice.

_I’m just looking out for you, babe_

Tucker frowned and deleted ‘babe’ retyping 'hun’ in its place. He gnawed at the inside of his cheek and searched Simmons’ profile for any signs that he was lying.

“Felix called me today.”

_I appreciate it. How are you doing in that respect?_ Wash replied.

Simmons choked on his saliva, then swallowed thickly and glanced towards Tucker.

“What did he say?”

_Considering the situation? Stellar. Feels not great, though._

“He threatened Wash, insulted me, set up his terms, rigged the deal so that I’m trapped, and I’m pretty sure he was…jerking off the entire time,” Tucker growled.

Wash nodded.

_I’ll whip out my cheesiest jokes to cheer you up when we get dinner._

Simmons grimaced.

“God, that guy is a sociopath. If he threatens you again you should file a report. Doesn’t your phone have a recording thing?”

“If I do that,” Tucker let out a watery chuckle, “Felix will call Maine, Wash’s abusive ex-boyfriend, and tell him where Wash is. If I do anything that Felix doesn’t like. I’m supposed to break up with Wash, or he’ll hurt him or send some other psychopath to.” He opened up his phone and smiled brokenly down at the screen. “I don’t even know if I’m allowed to tell Wash. And this whole thing, the person that I would’ve called about all of this was Mike but I can’t because he’s dead.”

_Sigh, I don’t what I ever did to be lucky enough to have you._

Simmons nodded solemnly.

“That’s super fucked up, Dude. I don’t know if you should tell Wash… maybe he’s bluffing about Maine? Maybe you should just lay a trap for both of them or something, I don’t know. Jesus, that’s fucked up. I promise I won’t tell unless you say. But…if he’s really threatening you both, it might be the best idea to let the authorities handle it?”

Washington huffed down at the phone.

_I ask myself that question in reverse everyday. What a great pair we make. :)_

_Flatterer. :P_

“First of all, Felix doesn’t bluff. Trust me,” Tucker looked at the window, the words ’if you try to break up with me, I will cut you’ ringing through his mind as his hand wrapped around his scar. “Thing is, the justice system has failed me before and I can’t take the chance that Felix or this Maine guy will hurt Wash or Junior. I know what I have to do, I just…really don’t want to.”

Simmons glanced towards Tucker in sympathy.

“Whatever you do, I’ll support you.”

_Are you excited to have your own house?_ Washington asked, hoping to make small talk.

“Thanks, man.” Tucker sighed heavily and looked down at his phone. How the hell was he supposed to act normal around Wash?

_Scared shitless. But according to Mrs. Williams–my lawyer–I have to have one if they want a judge to even look at my case. She also wants me to shave off my dreads._  
Washington sat straight up in bed.

_WHAT? That’s practically racist. Are you going to do?_

“You and Wash both deserve better than this. This is bullshit.” Simmons sighed.

_Not practically racist, very racist. I plan on flipping her off the next time she mentions it. I am a lion and this is my mane and it will not go away unless forcefully taken from me._

“Agreed,” Tucker muttered. “But then again, almost every time Felix pops up, it ends like this.”

“The next time he pops up I have half a mind to end him.” Simmons muttered in a dark tone.

_Good. I kinda want to be there to see that. Not that you wouldn’t look hot without dreads, but I’ve grown pretty attached to them._

Tucker sputtered, choking on the laugh that he tried to keep in, but ending in a half giggling half coughing fit. There were tears in his eyes as he finally got himself under control. “Oh God. Thanks, Simmons, I really needed a laugh.” He brushed a tear from his cheek and giggled a bit more.

_We all know you’re only with me for my looks. No need to pretend. ;P_

“Ah, yes, that’s me. The comic relief.” Simmons huffed, but he smiled in return.

Wash settled back down into bed.

_We all know who the real arm candy in this relationship is._

Tucker muttered an apology before smiling at Wash’s text, steadfastly ignoring the weight of the situation. They pulled up next to the dorm and both of them got out. Tucker gave Simmons a quick hug and bid him adieu, promising himself that for tonight, he’d forget about Felix and have a nice time with his boyfriend.

_So I need cuddles + pizza ASAP, how fast can you get here and what do you want on your half of the pizza?_

Wash swung his feet over the bed.

_Pretty fast. Pepperoni and olives all the way man._

Tucker walked through the door to the dorm, threw his bag, Church’s tie, and his suit jacket on the couch. He undid the ponytail holder that was trapping his dreads and ran his hand through them.

_Gross, dude. How the fuck am I supposed to hang up a suit?_

Wash stopped in the process of pulling on his shoes to reply.

_Hell if I know. By the shoulders?_

_Church is gonna kill me. Fuck it. You like a nicely dressed man, right?_

He undid the first couple of buttons and flopped down onto the couch. 

Wash headed out the door and down the stairs.

_You could say that, yeah. I’ve always been a fan of guys in well fitted formal wear. Isn’t everyone?_

_I feel like a mob boss._

Tucker blew out a sigh before taking out his new tablet and logging into the Dominoes app to order a large half supreme half olives and pepperoni pizza.

Wash was there not to long after, waving to Caboose he headed towards Tucker’s dorm.

“Hey ba-” he started to say.

Tucker turned to give Wash as smile as he finished rolling up his sleeves. “Hey, the pizza is on its way, and I’ve got Netflix set up on the laptop, which do you wanna marathon: Psych’s last season or picking up where we left off on Criminal Minds?”

Washington stared at his boyfriend, shirt unbuttoned, dreads let down, black slacks and white shirt outlining his shoulder to waist ratio.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was supposed plot be answering a question, he was pretty sure.

“Hun?” Tucker asked, confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “You’re staring at me, do I have something on my face?”

Wash swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the heat pooling in his belly.

“Y-you look r-really good, man.” He managed to get out, coughing to try and clear his tight throat. Man, how awkward was it for a rape victim to be sexually frustrated. Cross his heart and hope to die he’d punch irony in the face one day.

Tucker blinked owlishly, counting over fourteen of the twenty tells he’d associated with Wash being uncomfortable and frowned.

“Don’t force yourself to say anything, I already told you that I feel like a mob boss. Or worse, an insurance guy,” He tried to joke to brush off the strange new feeling that came with Wash forcing himself to compliment Tucker.

Wash shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, trying to dispel his own awkward budding arousal. God, how had he landed with such a ten out of ten? And here he was, body screaming at him to jump Tucker’s but me and mind screeching to a halt.

“No, uh, you look good. Great. To be perfectly frank-” Wash tried to keep his eyes on Tucker’s face instead of his exposed collarbones or his biceps or the way the cut of the shirt and slacks framed the shape of his hips.

Dear god strike him where he stood.

“You’re shuffling like a kid who just got caught watching p–oh!” Tucker’s brain short circuited at the realization. “You have a thing for suits, don’t you?”

Part of Tucker couldn’t really believe it. He’d always thought that, well Felix had told him–he shook his head and tried not to think about Felix, instead he grinned at Wash. “Did you play it cool over text messages or you did you honestly not expect this?”

Wash felt himself blush furiously.

“I was joking then! I never really saw the appeal of suits.” He huffed.

“And then you have to fucking look like THAT in one, Jesus Christ. This is a family show, Tucker.”

Tucker blushed a bit and grinned, dragging his teeth over his lower lip to try to hide the fact that he was amused at Wash’s suspense. He walked over and pressed a light kiss against Wash’s mouth, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“I love you,” He told Wash. He had meant for it come out light and happy, like it usually did but this time it sounded like an apology.

Like a goodbye.

Wash relaxed a little and opened his

Mouth the reply. Nothing came out. He felt shame well up, and tried to cover it up by kissing Tucker back.

Tucker forced himself to relax and stop his mind from moving a mile a minute. He gently cupped Wash’s jaw with one hand and wrapped his arm around Wash’s waist with the other.

Something was off about Tucker. The sound of his voice, something about the way he kissed and touched Wash was…different. He may not have the Tucker family intuition, but he was acutely aware of the intent behind the way people touched him. He had to be.

He pulled back.

“Is something wrong?”

Tucker wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Wash everything and curl up in his arms and call the police and feel safe again. He wanted Wash to hold him all throughout night and tell him that everything–and one–was going to be okay.

But he couldn’t.

So he smiled up at Wash the best he could and prayed for his voice not to waver, “You’re here, we’ve got netflix and pizza and soda on the way. Everything seems pretty perfect to me.”

Wash frowned, but nodded and didn’t press the issue. He felt a sinking feeling at the realization Tucker was keeping something from him. In his head he knew it probably wasn’t a big deal, that Tucker was just stressed, that he at least had a good reason.

But his heart twisted nervously nonetheless. He kinda wanted to read the issue a little more, to get Tucker to confide in him, but the familiar tightness in his throat prevented him. The last time he’s tried to press an issue, the last time he’s been afraid of someone he cared about lying to him….

He shrugged the feelings to the back of his mind.

“Criminal Minds sounds good.”

“Criminal Minds it is,” Tucker nodded and smiled shakily at Wash before leading him over to the bed and flopping down it. “Criminal Minds and you can hold me whenever I pretend not to got scared.”

Wash pushed the insecure feeling away, flopping down next to his boyfriend. “My sacred duty.”

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> felix: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/please-don-t-stay-in-touch  
> maine:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/f-u-r-y  
> sad:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/i-found-you-lost-with-a-compass-in-the-fog  
> locus:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/enjoy-the-abuse
> 
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
